kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 84
' 'e okay so she can be at ease but Misaki exclaims that the real fight exams? is just starting now so it is impossible to let her guard down. Then, Misaki overhears some guys asking Usui about wanting to do things that haven’t been done yet. Usui just repeats their question. At Usui’s place, Misaki gives some chocolates to Usui. She apologizes that it isn’t handmade this year. Usui says that he told her not to force herself. Just giving him chocolates is okay, so thank you. Misaki shouts that she knows and she’ll stay there to study. While some tea and snack are served, Usui asks if she is angry because he willfully said that he wants to spend Valentine's Day with her. Misaki denies it. Usui tells her that the teacher said there’s no problem with her exams so it would be better to relax a bit. Misaki shouts that she knows already. But, she borrows his table for her studying and tells him not to say nonsense things. Usui mutters that it progressed as anticipated, no..perhaps beyond expectation. Sitting in front of her, Usui casually comments that even during this time, he is still relatively a priority and who knows how many years when they’ll have their next Valentine's Day again. Misaki continues to write and write. Usui continues to stare and stare. Misaki loses when she exclaims that’s quite annoying. Usui decides to eat the chocolates. He says that it is delicious and wants to share them with Misaki who refuses since it is his. Usui insists by feeding her a chocolate using his mouth. After eating it, it made Misaki blush. She shouts about using the ordinary way to give it to her. Usui says that he doesn’t want to dirty her hands. Usui wants to give her another one. Misaki refuses and objects but couldn’t resist and lets him feed-kiss her. Misaki says that she doesn’t want to be lead along by him. Usui says that she totally didn’t use strength resist. He starts describing Misaki’s characteristic like high pride yet honest, shy, angry, etc, no matter what kind of Misaki, he wholeheartedly love all. And, he asks what the current Misaki wants to do. Misaki thinks that she unknowingly became weak and she absolutely won’t let anyone beside Usui see her like this. Then, at school, Sakura happily tells them that Kūga met with her during Valentine's Day even if he is busy. Misaki continues to study with snacks provided by Suzuna. At a UxMishi concert, some guys thanks Sakura for the tickets for they wanted to see UxMishi’s LIVE at least once. They admit that they thought the students of that school are idiots for they look like irresponsible/silly but it turns out that professionals are cool to the max. While Sakura screams for Kūga, Shizuko asks if it was necessary for her to come along. Sakura says that like her, they did their best for the exams so afterwards, they only have to wait for the results so this is a rare change of mood. Then, they start talking about having fun with the guys outside of school. They muse over how things have changed since then and they won’t have these kinds of memories if Misaki wasn’t the school president. After talking a bit about Misaki, they pass by Maid Latte and decide to go in. Seeing their uniforms, Erika goes inside and says that there is an emergency for the customers are from Seika. They decide to put Sakura and others at the second floor to avoid Misaki. After Misaki’s break, she’ll take care of the customers on the first floor. Misaki’s father asks what’s going on but Misaki tells him that there’s no need to answer him. Her father won’t easily give up. Misaki sees that it is Sakura and others. She starts to panic but is somewhat assured that the others are implementing their emergency plan. Misaki’s father asks her why she must hide it. Misaki angrily tells him that it is because if her work is exposed, those guys would belittle the dignity of the president.. She stops when her father asks her that wasn’t the current president some other kid now. While Sakura and others are led to their seats, Sakura hopes to bring Misaki there next time. Shizuko says they’ll have to wait after the exam. Back in the kitchen, Misaki wonders why she is worried about revealing this to the others. Her father worriedly calls out her name and she tells him to shut up. She couldn’t move and imagines the others’ reaction if they find out..they would be disillusioned. Misaki’s father says that he thinks that it is alright because no matter how she dressed up, she is the Misaki who works hard. She recalls what Usui thought about this before and many other things. And, Misaki has decided that as the current her, she won’t be afraid and go out with her chest out. She informs the manager about her decision and goes to Sakura and others to ask what their order is. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters